Luettelo The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 sarjassa esitetyistä lauluista
thumb|Big Mouth ja Kootie Pie laulamassa laulua "Stomp My Name on the Walk of Fame" The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 sarjassa esitettiin lukuisia lauluja, useimmiten jaksojen lopussa. Laulut esittivät usein samat ääninäyttelijät jotka tekivät Koopalingien äänet: Michael Stark, Gordon Masten, Dan Hennessey, Paulina Gillis, Tara Charendoff ja James Rankin. Ninja Man Ninja Man laulu esitettiin sarjan ensimmäisen jakson Sneaky Lying Cheating Giant Ninja Koopas lopussa, kohtauksessa jossa Mario taistelee Koopalingejä vastaan. Laulun sanat: You're a red-banded Sweat-banded Underhanded ninja man Enough talkin' Start walkin' Koopa stalkin' ninja man Quit dawdling to the brink Ninja man we're gonna get you yet You're a red-banded Sweat-banded Underhanded ninja man Enough talkin' Start walkin' Ninja man! Do the Frog Do the Frog laulu kuullaan sarjan toisessa jaksossa. Kohtauksessa jossa Mario pelastaa Amerikan presidentin hukkumiselta. Laulun sanat: Do the frog! (ribbit, ribbit) Croak croak croak! (croak, croak, croak) Do the frog! (ribbit, ribbit) It's no joke! (croak, croak, croak) When you think you're gonna sink (do the frog) It's more easy than you think (do the frog) You will look so green and slimy And you've never been so grimy Do the frog (ribbit, ribbit) Croak, croak, croak (croak, croak, croak) Do the frog (ribbit, ribbit) It's no joke (it isn't no joke) Do the frog Do the frog (ribbit, ribbit) Croak, croak, croak (croak, croak, croak) Do the frog (ribbit, ribbit) It's no joke Slippin' and Slidin' Slippin' and Slidin' laulu lauletaan jaksossa: The Beauty of Kootie. Laulun sanat: Slippin' and a slidin', peepin' and a hidin' Been told a long time ago Slippin' and a slidin', peepin' and a hidin' Been told a long time ago I've been told, baby, you've been told, I won't be your fool no more! Oh My Linda, she's a solid sender, you know you better surrender Oh My Linda, she's a solid sender, you know you better surrender Slippin' and a slidin', peepin' and a hidin' I won't be your fool no more!! Slippin' and a slidin', peepin' and a hidin' I won't be your fool no more! Without Gettin' Burned Without Gettin' Burned laulu esitettiin, jopa kahdessa jaksossa: Never Koop a Koopa ja Misadventures in Babysitting. Laulun sanat: Here's the lowdown on how to be hot! Gimme an ear and you'll hear a lot! Get down dirty, Use your brain To flush the enemy down the drain! Ya gotta sizzle, dude! If you're gonna learn how to keep cookin', dude, Without (without, without) Gettin' burned (yes) Every dude's gotta understand A brother in the bush is worth two in the hand A way to put 'em in their place It's a double problem, Face to face! Ya gotta sizzle, dude! Sizzle without gettin' burned! Stomp My Name on the Walk of Fame Jaksossa Dadzilla, Kootie Pien ja Suurisuun ollessa todellisessa maailmassa he esittävät laulun Stomp My Name on the Walk of Fame. Laulun sanat: I'm gonna stomp my name on the Walk of Fame! Wail on my guitar! I'm gonna stomp my name on the Walk of Fame! I'm gonna be a star! I've got what it takes (yeah!) With the right breaks I'll stomp my name... ...On the Walk of Fame! (yeah) Rock and roll's famous teen Covered on every magazine I can see my name in lights Hollywood's gonna treat me right! Wa, wa, Koopa Koo... Burn Baby Burn Burn Baby Burn laulu kuultiin jaksossa Tag Team Trouble. Laulun sanat: Stop, baby, stop! Turn, baby, turn! Keep on pumpin' iron, Burn, baby, burn! When there's no pain You know there is no gain So burn, baby, baby Burn, baby, burn Build it up, oh yeah! Trim it down! (down! Down!) Be the coolest dude... around. Take what's weak! Make it strong! (real strong!) Get in shape It won't be long! Stop, baby, stop! Turn, baby, turn! Keep on pumpin' iron, Burn, baby, burn When there's no pain You know there is no gain So burn, baby, baby Burn, baby, burn! Burn, baby, baby Burn, baby, burn! Brotherly Love Oh, Brother! jaksossa esitetään laulu Brotherly Love. Laulun sanat: I say yes, You say no I like rain, You like snow! It's one of the wonders life's made of Folks call it brotherly love! I feel happy, You feel sad I stay cool when you get mad It's one of the wonders life's made of Folks call it brotherly love! We call it brotherly love! Chill Out Chill Out lauluu kuultiin jaksossa Misadventure of Mighty Plumber, kohtauksessa jossa Mario ja Luigi pakenevat kuningas Koopaa ja Suurtaputkimiestä. Laulun sanat: Run down, runway doin' seventy-five Freeze it with the rapid strive to survive Burn it to be rescued from an enemy attack Think you're gonna hit 'em but you don't look back! Chill out! Keep your cool! Super Plumber is nobody's fool! Chill out! When the goin' gets tough! Super Plumber don't get stuck! Plunger in your hand Yes, that's true And if anybody can Super Plumber can! Chill out! Keep your cool! Super Plumber is nobody's fool! Chill out! When the goin' gets tough! Super Plumber don't get stuck! Chill out! Just keep your cool! Super Plumber don't get stuck! I'm a Hurricane I'm a Hurricane laulu kuultiin myös kahdessa jaksossa: A Toadally Magical Adventure ja 7 Continents for 7 Koopas. Laulun sanat: Eye of the storm Headin' our way! Like it or not I need it to stay! Bugger it down like fire and ice! Watch where you walk Cuz lightning strikes twice! I'm a hurricane! I'm a hurricane! (yes) Nothin' can stop me, I conquer with force! Hittin' my target And stayin' on course! Coming on strong Gatherin' speed I do what I want To get what I need! I'm a hurricane! I'm a hurricane! (yes) Nothin' can stop me, I conquer with force! Hittin' my target And stayin' on course! Coming on strong Gatherin' speed I do what I want To get what I need! I'm a hurricane! I'm a hurricane! Do the Koopa Do the Koopa laulu kuultiin saman nimisessä jaksossa, jossa Tuomiontanssittimen taikavoima saa kaikki tanssimaan. Laulun sanat: Do the Koopa Rip the hoopa Do a loop de loopa Or you'll be a party poopa! Everybody do the Koopa! Everybody shout and pout! Everybody do the Koopa! Everybody shake your snout! Everybody do the Koopa! Everybody shake your scales! Everybody do the Koopa! Everybody wag your tails! Do the Koopa Rip the hoopa Do a loop de loopa Or you'll be a party poopa! Everybody do the Koopa! Once you start you can't stop! (no) Everybody do the Koopa! Bop, hop, flop and slop And rock, rock, rock until you drop, drop, drop! Do the Koopa! Rip the hoopa! Do the Koopa! In My Frog Suit In My Frog Suit laulu kuultiin jaksossa Mush-Rumors, kohtauksessa jossa Koopa yrittää kaapata todellisen maailman asukkaat. Laulun sanat: (Ribbit ribbit) I have a passion for the latest fashion! I dress the part wherever I may be! When I'm underwater I wear what I ought'er To wipe out the enemy! In my Frog Suit! (ribbit) I can dive down deep! (ooh) In my Frog Suit! (ribbit) I can lunge and leap! (ooh) Hour by hour A tower of power Whenever I'm bein' a frog! (croak, croak) In my Frog Suit! (ribbit) I can dive down deep! (ooh) In my Frog Suit! I can lunge and leap! Hour by hour A tower of power Whenever I'm bein' a frog! (croak, croak) I am able to win when I have a plan! (come on, yeah) I swim like a frog But I think like a man! (ribbit, ribbit, ribbit) In my Frog Suit! (ribbit) I can dive down deep! In my Frog Suit! (ribbit) I can lunge and leap! Hour by hour A tower of power Whenever I'm bein' a frog! Yes! (ribbit) Never Kiss a Mermaid Never Kiss a Mermaid kuultiin jaksossa The Ugly Mermaid Laulun sanat: I'll tell you a tale Listen if you wish It's about a lady who was partly fish She met a plumber Who flipped her fins And that's precisely how our story begins Never kiss a mermaid Cuz if you do The mermaid's gonna wanna marry you! Hey, now listen up here! The mermaid only wanted to spend her life Livin' underwater as the plumber's wife The plumber swam away from the deep blue sea Saying: "being with a mermaid isn't right for me!" Never kiss a mermaid Cuz if you do The mermaid's gonna wanna marry you! Never kiss a mermaid Cuz if you do The mermaid's gonna wanna marry you! Double Crossing Jaksossa Crimes R Us kuultiin laulu Double Crossing. Laulun sanat: Double Crossing Double trouble! Down and dirty! On the double Twice as crooked! Twice as shifty! Two-time swindling! Twice as nifty! Lie, cheat and steal It's an underhanded trait But once you get the upper hand Dude, you've got it made! Double crossing! Double trouble! Down and dirty! On the double Twice as crooked! Twice as shifty! Two-time swindling! Twice as nifty! Double crossing! It's a Dog's Life It's a Dog's Life kuultiin jakson Life's Ruff alussa. Laulun sanat: (Ruff, ruff) It's a dog's life (bark bark) And man, it's rough It's a dog's life (bark bark) I think I've had enough! Both my hands have turned into feet! I feel pretty weird Walkin' down the street! It's a dog's life (bark bark) And man, it's rough It's a dog's life (bark bark) Ruff, ruff, ruff! I'd much rather talk than growl And I'd much rather yell than howl! Bein' a bow-wow is hard to face I want to be part of the human race! It's a dog's life (bark bark) And man, it's rough It's a dog's life (bark bark) I think I've had enough! Both my hands have turned into feet! I feel pretty weird Walkin' down the street! It's a dog's life! (bark bark) Ruff, ruff, ruff! It's a dog's life! (bark bark) What Goes Up May Never Come Down Laulu What Goes Up May Never Come Down kuultiin jakson Up, Up, and a Koopa lopussa, kohayuksessa jossa Koopa valloitti Taivasmaan. Laulun sanat: Up in the air, Lost in the sky, Streaking through space, Flying so high. Caught by the wind, Tumbling around, What goes up may never come down! Up in the air, Lost in the sky, Streaking through space, Flying so high! Caught by the wind, Tumbling around, What goes up may never come down! When the Koopas Paint the Town Kuultiin jaksossa True Colors. Laulun sanat: Zoomin' down town Down, down, down We changed our town Down, town, town Half will be red! Half will be blue! Brother and his brother Divided in two When the Koopas Paint the town! Yes (It's Salvador Dali) The paint of your kingdom Will be up against the wall! (wall! Wall!) When folks of different colors Can't get along at all! (yeah) What's the matter with you? We're Koopas! (yeah) Hey Botticelli, hand me a paintbrush! Hear us vroom! Vroom, vroom, vroom To bring doom, doom, doom Doom, doom, doom Right from the start Up 'til the end! Neighbor fighting neighbor Friend against friend! When the Koopas (Koopas) Paint the town! When the Koopas Paint the town! Scum City, USA Laulu Scum City, USA esitettiin jaksossa Recycled Koopa. Laulun sanat: We're pilin' up garbage in a great big heap Stink City, USA! It smells so awful it can make me weep Stink City, USA! Dumpin' down from heaven above It's just an expression of Koopa love! Stink City, USA! Stink City, USA! We're gonna spread slime over everyone Stink City, USA! Never remember havin' so much fun Stink City, USA! Meetin' the enemy face to face Spillin' our garbage on the human race! Stink City, USA! (yeah) Stink City, USA! (yeah) Stink City, USA! (yeah) Stink City, U-S-A! (P.U.) The Doomsub's Getting Closer Kuultiin jaksossa The Venice Menace. Laulun sanat: This could be the ride of our lives! Wonder if we can't survive! Koopas goin' faster We're headed for disaster Let's give the old gondola a try! See the Doomsub! They're on our tail The Doomsub's gettin' closer And it looks about the size of a whale! Venice will never be the same Canals go down the drain! See the Doomsub! They're on our tail The Doomsub's gettin' closer And it looks about the size of a whale! My Karoobi My Karoobi laulu kuultiin sarjan viimeisessä jaksossa: Super Koopa. Laulun sanat: It can stomp It can stalk It can do more than walk! My Karoobi My rootin' tootin' Ka-ra-roobi, yeah! It can stomp It can stalk It can do more than walk! My Karoobi! It can dart It can dash It can move in a flash! My Karoobi Hey, watch out cuz here I come! It can zip It can zap It can follow a map! My rootin' tootin' Ka-ra-roobi, yeah! I got a shoe with power to spare My Karoobi takes me everywhere! It's magical It fits all sizes In a pinch it improvises! Hey, look at me! It can stomp It can soar It can do a-hundred-and-four My Karoobi It can rip It can race It can keep up the pace My rootin' tootin' Ka-ra-roobi, yeah! Rootin' tootin' Ka-ra-roobi yeah! Luokka:The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Luokka:Musiikki Luokka:Luettelot